


Troubled People

by CrystalNavy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark and mysterious characters bicker, about various things, their troubled souls are exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: What happens when you put dark characters from my favorite books in the same room together? Read on to find out!





	Troubled People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the characters in this.

**Murtagh**: So, eh.....Why did you put us here together?

**TOA**: So that everyone could go mooney over you lot while enjoying the snark. Why don't you start? You are the reason for this idea in the first place.

**Snape**: All right. My so-called Master killed the only girl I've ever loved.

**Murtagh**: My master enslaved me while keeping me away from the girl I love.

**Maeglin**: I was thrown of a cliff because I loved my cousin.

**Feanor**: My father was killed and my creations were stolen.

**Snape**: Oh, woe is me, that is the greatest misfortune indeed.

**Feanor**: Thank you.

**Murtagh**: He was being sarcastic. Anyway, it's clear that we're topping the list on account of the fact that the worst things have indeed happened to us.

**TOA**: Not quite. He tops you all.

[cut to a corner, where Turin is sitting with a storm cloud over his head]

**Snape**: Touche.


End file.
